El regalo mas grande
by Laila-chan OwO
Summary: en 3 dias sera el cumpleaños de naruto y sasuke hara lo que sea para estar a su lado asta renunciar tal vez a su venganza pero Akatsuki tiene otros tipos de planes con el rubio - Naruto-kun vas a venir conmigo y te quedaras conmigo - SasuNaru ItaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí yo con mi primer fic hehehe espero que les guste por lo que e visto ahí muchos fics de Naru-chan y sasu-chan y son muy buenos este fic es de la canción de Tiziano Ferro, El regalo mas grande. Pero antes de comenzar **

**Naruto no me pertenece si no Itachi estaría molestando a sasu con tonterías XD y Naru-chan seria todo mío hehehe.**

-Naru-chan es sexy - hablando normalmente.

_*Ita-chan es sexy* - pensamientos._

_(Mada-chan es sexy) – están siendo interrumpidos por mis ideas locas._

_________________ cambio de escena _

_Buena ya comienza XD:_

_________________________________________________________________

En uno de los escondites de orochimaru se encontraba un joven como de 15 o 16 años de edad, de cabellos oscuros con unos reflejos azulinos, tez blanca como la nieve y ojos tan profundos como la bella noche, se encontraba muy profundo en sus pensamientos, pensando en algo o alguien muy valioso.

*Hola, de seguro se preguntan quien soy, mi nombre es Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Estoy muy confundido por que el próximo mes es octubre y en ese mes mas especifico el 10 de octubre, nació la razón de mi vida, aunque el no lo sepa.

Sasuke se acomodo mas en esa fría cama mirando al techo como si fuera lo único que se pudiera hacer.

*mmm..... quiero hacerle un regalo algo dulce talvez raro por su cumpleaños.

Quiero sorprenderlo con el regalo más grande.

Sasuke se paro y se fue al cuarto de orochimaru, busco en los tesoros de la serpiente rastrera y algo le dio curiosidad un relicario en forma de corazón de oro con unos dibujos delicados como de soles y tenia unos pequeños zafiros.

*Este relicario como de una forma se parece a Naruto, el oro a sus cabellos tan radiantes como el sol que son más suaves que la misma seda, y los zafiros esos hermosos zafiros son los ojos de Naruto, los cuales reflejan su belleza al mirar esos zafiros que me recuerdan a el día y a el mar...

El día y el mar….el mar y el día Sasuke ahora se daba cuenta que Naruto era el mar tan bello y siempre azul tan puro tan…. Distinto.

El era de cabellos oscuro y ojos igual de oscuros o mas en teoría el era como la noche y tierra. De por si también son dos cosas bellas pero no eran puras eran oscuras.

A Sasuke le dio igual solo eran ideas de sobra no era que nunca iban a estar separados sino al revés Sasuke ya lo tenia planeado todo mataría a la serpiente rastrera de orochimaru y a Kabuto, después se iría a konoha o iría tras el rubio para que entre comillas lo convexa de irse con el a konoha pero eso seria mas tarde.

Lo primero que iba hacer era dejarle el regalo con una nota donde el le pediría que fuera a el campo de entrenamiento numero siete y le diría la verdad todo lo de sus sentimientos y lo de sus planes ahí le daría el regalo mas grande su amor y cariño. Y aun que el rubio no aceptara el le diría que regresaría y trataría de conseguir su corazón y aria su mejor esfuerzo.

-Pero esperar hasta mañana, de por si esa serpiente rastrera ya no me sirve.-

Mientras se recostaba de nuevo en su cama.- Me pregunto… si naruto aun me esta buscando.- decía mientras serraba los ojos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------* cambio de esena *----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En konoha un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos mar se encontraba mirando las estrellas como si de ahí saliera algo.

* _Sasuke te voy a encontrar y luego te traeré con migo a casa cueste lo que cueste_*– mientras comia ramen acompañado por el equipo7

- Naruto y que vas a querer de regalo - le preguntaba una joven de cabellos rosas y ojos jade - para ver si te lo puedo conseguir

- no creo que puedas por que ademas de feo y gorda estas pobre - comento un joven de cabellos oscuros al igual que sus ojos y tez muy palida.

- sai estupido quien te a hablado y ademas yo soy la mas bella y flaca de toda la aldea!! -

- si fuera haci sakura-fea deve ser el dia al reves por que tu eres lo contrario de lo que acabaas de decir- mientras comia su bol de ramen

- sai estas mas que muerto - mientras lo perseguia por las calles

- kakachi-sensei usted cree que pueda traeer a sasuke antes de mi cumpleaños? - mientras paraba de comer ramen

- ojala puedas naruto ojala

************************************************ -fin de capitulo - ********************************************************

Laila-Chan - Bueno aquí el primer capitulo hehehe que le vas hacer a Naru-Chan EE sasu-chan???

Sasuke – un juego muy divertido hehehehe

Naruto – y como se juega?

Laila-chan – Naru-chan eres muy inocente y eso te hace más tierno hehehe :3

Sasuke – si quieres saber ven a mi cuarto hehehe. Naruto – ok

Laila-chan – ni te atrevas Sasuke jugaran pero en un capitulo entendiste Sasuke?

Sasuke – no

Laila-chan - bueno itachi ven y controla a sasu-chan!

Itachi – estupido hermano menor cálmate o Naru será mío en otros fics de Laila-chan.

Sasuke – OK solo por ahora bueno vamos

Itachi y Laila-chan – porfas dejen comentarios buenos sino no bueno nos vamos a comer dangos y te sazonara!!!!!


	2. Empiezan los Problemas

**Hola hehehe bueno ya se los tengo que poner tan tarde pero la condenada escuela TToTT y nos pusieron los horrorosos exámenes en serio me querían matar a todos O-o bueno hoy me va a ayudar sasuke vamos!!!!**

**Sasuke – si si bueno los personajes no son de esta loca si no hubiera evitado que la serpiente rastrera de oroshipepe casi me violara ya contenta?**

**Laila-Chan – si hehehe bueno lo de siempre**

Pein "es el líder" – hablan los personajes.

_*Konan es tierna* - pensamientos de personajes._

-yo metiéndome en asuntos que no son míos hehehehe-

Ya falta van 2 días para el cumpleaños de Naruto y sasuke ya lo tenia planeado todo solo necesitaba que la serpiente rastrera de oroshipepe bajara la guardia y el único modo de hacer eso era la táctica "MOPIN" (Matar a Orochimaru para Ir Con Naruto) tan solo la idea de ese plan era horrorosa pero era la única forma.

Sasuke - Bueno es hora de poner en forma mi plan. – decía mientras en pensaba que eso seria la cosa mas fácil del mundo – (hehehe yo no lo creo XD) terminando su caminata al cuarto de Orochimaru – OK aquí voy –

Toco un par de veces y…

Orochimaru -pasa o sasuke-Kun que te trai por aquí tal vez quieres un nuevo ninjutsu u otro tipo de técnicas kukukukuku – mientras se acercaba peligrosamente – (maldito pervertido no te atrevas a tocar a sasuke por que el es de naru-Chan XD lo siguiente me va a doler perdónenme TToTT)

Sasuke – Orochimaru… dime que tipo de técnicas son las otros? – mientras se hacia el inocente (eso nunca pasara en la vida XD) miraba como la serpiente se acercaba peligrosamente.

Orochimaru - kukukukuku ya veras – Entonces Orochimaru lo empezó a atacar y… (Escenas censuradas por violencia de golpes) Orochimaru estaba medio muerto solo le quedaba utilizar es lo que ya tenia planeado.

Orochimaru – lo siento sasuke-Kun pero eres mío –después aparecieron en un lugar muy misterioso y muy pero muy gris.- kukukukuku esta es mi técnica la cual hará que yo tenga tu cuerpo y tu sharingan kukukukuku – mientras sasuke estaba aprisionada por 2 serpientes – eres mío.

Sasuke – yo no lo creo – después de esas palabras Orochimaru apareció muerto en la habitación y sasuke se fue feliz y apurado le quedaban 2 días para llegar a konoha y poder ver a su zorrito – maldición honestamente me e cansado mucho con la pelea con orochimaru tengo que llegar a tiempo y lo mas rápido no solo por que quiero estar con el si no que también con lo que vi en los archivos de orochimaru –

**----------------------------------flash back---------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke ya había matado a orochimaru se encontraba buscando en los archivos de orochimaru mapas y cosas que le sirvieran pero algo le llamo mucho la atención

- que es esto –mientras leía una carpeta con una nube roja – akatsuki ese es el nombre de la organización donde esta itachi… - con algo de temor (por a si decirlo) abrió y leyó la carpeta pero lo ultimo lo altero mucho – Maldición si le tocan un solo pelo a MI naruto los mato a todos de la peor forma tengo que llegar antes de su cumpleaños si no ya estará muerto! – Mientras salía corriendo para konoha – (la maratón entre Sasuke y akatsuki hehehe XD)

**------------------------------fin de flash back ----------------------------------------------------**

- de seguro yo no podré solo pero are lo que sea necesario por ayudar a naruto – mientras aumentaba la velocidad – lo que me preocupa mas es que si consiguen su objetivo konoha ya lo tomaran como un traidor no lo voy a permitir – saltando como loco miro la luna – naruto.

--------------------------------- XD cambio de escena XD -------------------------------------

Y en la guarida de nuestra organización criminal favorita….

¿? – muy bien es hora de ir por nuestro nuevo miembro – decía un joven de 24 años (hehehe lo hice joven hehehe) de pelo naranja piel blanca con muchos pirsings y de unos ojos color gris con unos espirales – los que irán serán itachi y kisame después cambiaremos los equipos vallan – mientras se sentaba en frente de una ventana que mostraba la aldea de la lluvia.

Kisame - líder que haremos si se niega? – con una sonrisa en los labios

Itachi – no se negara y menos con el plan que tengo – dijo fríamente con una luz en los ojos carmesí que daba un mal presentimiento (SI puse a ita-chan de malo hehehe por el momento XD) después de eso desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

-----------------------------------otro cambio de escena ----------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en konoha…

Naruto – Enserio oba-Chan? En serio tendremos una misión rango s? – mientras saltaba de felicidad.

Tsunade – si naruto pero ya cálmate y no me digas vieja! – mientras se sobaba la cien – que no ves que soy joven y hermosa! – mientras los demás la veían con una gota estilo anime.

Naruto – si como no – menciono en un susurro por que si no lo mataba XD – bueno y de que trata la misión eh proteger a un feudal salvar a una aldea, ya se es.

Tsunade – recolectar información – mientras bebía sake.

Naruto – Nanni eso no es una misión dattebayo Sakura-chan sai kakashi-sensei y yo podriamos heser otras cosas mas difíciles dattebayo – mientras inflaba los cachetes.

Tsunade – bueno como le iba diciendo quiero que verifiquen si es cierto que Sasuke uchiha mato a orochimaru – decia muy calmada la "joven".

Sakura – Sasuke-kun mato a orochimaru significa que ahí que buscarlo y –

Sai – Vaya Sakura fea cálmate

Sakura – SAI TE MATARE CHAA

Kakashi – Sakura cálmate – mientras Leia su libro icha icha paradas * aun que pensé que al que tendría que controlar era a naruto* bueno vámonos a cumplir la misión

Todos excepto Tsunade kakashi y naruto – si – y todos se fueron dejando sola a Tsunade – que le pasa a naruto pensé que el ser el primero en alterarse acaso se habrá olvidado del uchiha?

--------------------------------fin de capi -----------------------------------------------------------

**Laila-Chan – bueno como vieron ya subí el ff maldita sea la escuela no te deja tiempo de hacer cosas TT0TT bueno ya salio Ita-Chan creo que algunas personas se pelearon por el cariño de alguien! **

**Itachi – y seré yo el que gane yo siempre gano naru-Chan será mío hahahaha (risa diabólica me recuerda a chabelo en mi otro ff XD)**

**Sasuke – ni lo pienses naruto es mío yo le di el primer beso – y le lanza un golpe itachi lo esquiva y se empiezan a matar **

**Naruto - Laila-Chan por que Sasuke-Teme se esta peleando con itachi **

**Laila-Chan por nada naru-Chan nada bueno nos vemos en el próximo capi a antes que se me olvide le agradezco a DYUI18 Sakuris y a naruchan147 bueno bye despídanse todos Ahora o naru será de alguien mas o mío **

**Itachi – adiós dejen reviews en los que me apoyan a mi y no a mi ototo baka bye**

**Sasuke – mejor donde me apoyan a mi y no al idiota de mi aniki bye**

**Naruto – bye los quiero y Laila-Chan Itachi y sasuke también **

**Itachi – hahahaha perdedor te menciono al ultimo**

**Sasuke – te mato**

**Laila-Chan – aaa ya empezaron otra vez bueno bye.**


	3. El Regrezo

**Hola hehehe bueno ya tengo otra vez el ff hehehe bueno hoy me ayudara **

**Kakashi bueno vamos**

**Kakashi – hola a todos hehehe bueno Naruto no es de la adorable Laila-sempai si no jiraya-sama obito y minato-sensei no hubieran muerto TT-\ y estaria leyendo mas contis de icha icha bueno bye poof**

**Ese Kakashi bueno lo de siempre**

- Gai es el eterno rival de Kakashi – hablan los personajes

*a Kakashi no le importa * pensamientos

(Ese par ta de locos XD) – yo metiéndome para mis locuras XD

Bueno si no ahí más vamos

En la puerta de konoha se encontraban 3 jóvenes (es Ovio quienes son así que me paso las descripciones)

Sakura – Chaaa kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde! – decía muy molesta (si eso es molesta verán como se pone por lo que viene)

Sai – Como si el llegara temprano alguna vez en su vida Sakura-fea – con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sakura – pero por una vez en su vida podrí… SAI COMO ME LLAMASTE – (además de plana sorda XD)

Sai – Además de plana sorda – (Sai y yo pensamos igual TTwTT) – te lo repetiré F-E-A

Sakura – TE MATARE CHAAA!!! - *Maldito idiota* - (En ese grupo si ahí un idiota pero no es ni Naru-Chan ni Sai-Kun XD) – mientras perseguía al joven para matarlo.

Kakashi – lo siento por llegar tarde es que gai vino a otra de sus tonterías de rivales y

Naruto y Sakura – Mentiroso –muy furiosos

Kakashi – bueno bueno ya no se enojen vamos – mientras empezaban a caminar sin pensar que les o mas bien a Naruto le esperaba algo inesperado.

-----------------------cambio de escena XD -----------------------------------------------------

Con 2 de nuestros villanos favoritos (por el momento uno)…

Kisame – itachi-san donde cree que esta su hermano menor escuche que mato a orochimaru y que a desaparecido. – mientras esperaban pacientemente en la exguarida de una serpiente rastrera y gai XD

Itachi – Estoy seguro que fue otro mi estupido hermano menor es muy debil para matar a esa serpiente rastrera. – mirando a la nada como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. – Kisame quiero que tu te encargues de evitar que hatake kakashi, haruno Sakura y Sai lleguen donde me encontrare con el nuevo miembro entendiste? - con su mirada gélida miro a Kisame.

Kisame – claro itachi-san hehehe pero no se podría matarlos… – cambio su sonrisa satánica por una mas aburrida – esta bien itachi-san solo los detendré pero te aviso que si me hacen algo los mato.- (mejor kisa-sempai solo a haruno)

Itachi – has lo que sea pero no los mates sabes que son importantes por el momento pero cuando acabemos los puedes matar a hacer lo que te plazca con ellos pero te advierto de una vez que uzumaki Naruto es mío ya vienen separare a Naruto de los demás y Kisame no lo arruines – acabando esto desaparece.

Kisame – hora de divertirse hehehehe. – y al igual que itachi desaparece.

--------------------------cambio de escena -------------------------------------------------------

Y con nuestro salvador por matar a orochipepe.

Ya se encontraba en konoha buscando a cierto rubio ya Naruto hehehe (que lejos de Naru se encuentra) pensó que mejor era ir con la hokage para explicarle las cosas haber si lo perdonaba y poder regresar ya estaba detrás de la puerta de la hokage toco la puerta varias veces asta que se arto y abrio la puerta y encontró… encontró a la vieja borracha completamente dormida.

*seguros que ella es la hokage bueno ya me voy a comer mi orgullo por Naruto pero bueno aquí voy* mientras caminaba asta la joven-vieja mientras pensaba en la forma mas fácil de despertarla y ahí se le ocurrió.

Sasuke – tsunade mire traigo del mejor sake del mundo si no despierta no se lo daré – con un sake en la mano que dios sepa de donde lo saco (sasuke es alcohólico n0o0o0o0o) el cual decía el mejor sake del mundo.

Tsunade – sake donde dámelo uchiha –mientras lo miraba con seriedad – que aces aquí que quieres.

Sasuke – recuperar la vida y y *kami-sama esto me va a doler* pe-pedir Per-perdón.

Tsunade – y que te hace creer que te voy a aceptar de nuevo en la aldea.

Sasuke – 3 razones la primera yo mate a orochimaru en teoría les ise un favor en segunda les podría ayudar contra akatsuki además que robe mucha información de la guarida de orochimaru y en tercera te daré todo el sake que quieras incluyendo este que es el mejor del mundo es único exquisito de lo mejor pero si no lo quieres – mientras se iba en dirección a la puerta

Tsunade – espera hagamos un trato te parece yo te acepto en konoha con nivel jonin por matar a orochimaru te pongo en el equipo que quieras con las personas que quieras por la información y te deberé una por el sake te párese?-estirando su brazo para estrecharlo

Sasuke - acepto el trato – estrechando sus brazos – bien quiero que naruto kakashi y sai así se llama verdad – mientras asentía tsunade – estén en mi equipo – mientras se acomodaba en una silla

Tsunade – y que pasa con Sakura ella forma parte de ese equipo desde los comienzos? – preocupada por lo que iba hacer con Sakura

Sasuke – no se ponla en otro equipo el que tu quieras solo seria una molestia *en mi plan para que naruto caiga en mis brazos y sea mío* (felicidades otro que quiere que naru sea suyo XD)

Tsunade - perfecto la pongo en el equipo de kakashi – decía con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sasuke – pero dije que no la pusieras en mi equipo – menciono el joven muy molesto.

Tsunade – si pero tanbien dijiste ponla en donde quieras así que se queda ahí bueno te unirás al equipo 7 después de que regresen de su misión les mandare un mensaje donde les diré que regresen ya te puedes ir

el uchiha estaba apunto de irse cuando tsunade recordó algo – no se te olvida darme algo uchiha – este le dio el sake y se retiro – espero que no seas un problema uchiha.

--------------------------------------fin de capi -----------------------------------------------------

**Laila-Chan - Hola otra vez hehehe bueno aquí les dejo otro capi les agradezco a DYUI18 a sakuris Naruchan147 y a Dark-ekin hehehe despídanse chicos!**

**Sasuke – y si no quiero **

**Laila-Chan – olvídate que esto sea un sasunaru y será un itanaru Wahahaha**

**Sasuke – ta bien Adiós dejen reviews porfas **

**Naruto - Adiós hehehehe quiero ramen**

**Itachi – yo te lo compro naru-Kun**

**Naruto - en serio**

**Sasuke – no yo te lo compro – y después se empiezan a matar ita-chan y sasu-Chan**

**Laila-chan – bueno como ven ya se empezaron a matar… de nuevo hehehe Naru vamos por unos dangos y ramen te parece?**

**Naruto – Si Adiós, sasuke adiós Itachi **

**Itachi y sasuke – espérenos!**


	4. Porta retratos

**Hola hehehe como están espero que bien perdón por no actualizar pero ya saben la escuela aaaaa tengo un montón de tarea TToTT bueno hoy me ayuda Iruka.**

**Iruka – hola a todos bueno a Laila-Chan no le pertenece naruto sino mis padres no hubieran muerto y acabaría en el manga y el anime con kakashi. **

**Hehehe bueno y aquí lo mismo de siempre hehehe **

-Itachi es sexy – habla de personajes lo anterior de parte de deidara-sempai y yop

*Naru es inocente* pensamientos de personajes

(Sasu NO es inocente) yop con mis locuras

**Bueno ya empezamos XD**

**--------------------------------------Laila-Chan-----------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke se encontraba caminando por las calles de konoha recordando los momentos que habia pasado con el rubio de ojos azules cuando se le ocurrio ir a su casa de por si tsunade habia dicho que no estaba podría aprovechar para entrar a su casa y darle la sorpresa de que habia vuelto.

Sasuke – Me pregunto si tendrá fotos mías – mientras revisaba la sala y se pasaba a la habitación del rubio donde se encontraban varios portarretratos con fotos de el y naruto. – Dobe maldición – dijo después de notar que se le callo un porta retrato pero algo le llamo la atención – que es esto.

Al parecer detrás del porta retratos se encontraban varias cartas y unas fotos donde aparecían Naruto e Itachi de pequeños. Itachi parecía tener unos 13 años vestía la típica camiseta de los uchihas unos pantalones blancos y las típicas sandalias ninjas pero de color negro tenia el pelo suelto y en su cara adornaba una sonrisa.

Mientras Naruto estaba vestido con una camiseta naranja unos short (así se escribe O.o) parecía tener 8 años y al igual que Itachi tenia una sonrisa adornando su cara mientras abrasaba a Itachi.

Siguió viendo las fotos y las fechas donde había descubierto que esas fotos habían sido tomadas después de la masacre del clan y la fecha siempre era el 11 de noviembre (si puse mi cumple hehehe) donde se celebra el festival de las estrellas.

Sasuke – pero que significa esto – mientras veía mas de las fotos mientras mas veia naruto no tenia una exprecion feliz la ultima foto era igual exepto por las ropas y las edades parecia la mas nueva y naruto tenia una devil sonrisa triste – naruto que significa esto.

---------------------------------------Cambio de escena------------------------------------------

Naruto – porfavor itachi dame mas tiempo yo se que le puedo traer devuelta con mi poder actual. – suplicaba el rubio por su ultima oportunidad de liberarse de esa tortura.

Itachi – Naruto entiende que no traeras a sasuke a menos que este muerto o drogado no es no. – mientras lo veia con una mirada seria.

Naruto – Itachi agamos un trato si tu me das un mes para traer a sasuke de vuelta a la fuerza si no lo logro me voy con tigo sin protestar si yo traigo a sasuke de vuelta se cancela el trato de hace años trato. – mientras le daba la mano.

Itachi – parece que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión… trato. – mientras cerraban el trato con un apretón de manos.

------------------------------------------------fin capi------------------------------------------------

**Laila-Chan – si lo se ta cortito hehehe sorry ya saben como esta la mendiga escuela buaaaa TToTT bueno despidete ita… itachi sasuke que demonios hacen.**

**Itachi – puesto que parece que va a ser una lucha por naru-kun haremos huelga hasta saber quien se queda con naru verdad ottoto baka?**

**Sasuke – si… olle no me digas baka duelo a morir – y se empiezan a matar de nuevo XD.**

**Laila-Chan – hehehe bueno le prometo que los subire lo mas rapido posible dos capis lo que dure esta semana uno de desastre de regalos y otro de este hehehe bueno sazonara.**


	5. Un trato, un rencuentro y un secreto

**Hola hehehehe sorry por tardarme hehehe bn aquí ta nuevo capi y me va ayudar tobi siiiii viva hehehe vamos tobi-sempai**

**Tobi – hehehe grax Laila-Chan bueno a Laila-Chan no le pertenece Naruto si no yo tendría muchos dulces con compartir con sempai y muchos juguetes hehehe bn adiós.**

Naruto quiere a sasuke – habla de personajes.

*Sasuke "quiere" a Itachi* - pensamientos

(Itachi quiere a Naruto) - yo metiéndome en la historia XD

**Bueno comenzamos**

**------------------------------------ comienzo del ff** ---------------------------------------------

Itachi – Kisame vámonos – antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Kisame – hehehe al parecer se salvaron… por el momento – y desapareció igual que su compañero.

Kakashi – Sakura cura a Sai, yo busco a Naruto. Y se fue

Sai – Sakura-fea crees que se llevaron a Naruto – mientras se sentaba.

Sakura – espero que no, si se lo llevaron, nunca me lo perdonaría – mientras empezaba a llorar. (bueno aquí si la comprendo si ósea quien no empieza a llorar por que yo no puedo vivir si Naur XD)

-------------------------------Cambio de escena -------------------------------------------------

Kakashi – Naruto… Naruto donde estas – desesperado lo buscaba y rogaba que no se lo hubieran llevado – Naruto… Naru… Naruto

Naruto – Kakashi-sensei estas bien como estén los demás – mientras se acercaba a Kakashi.

Kakashi – si estamos bien pero no te izo nada – (Kakashi-Chan eres tan lindo XD)

Naruto – no no me hizo nada como esta Sakura-Chan.

Kakashi – si esta bien ven nos vamos a konoha – dándole la mano – vamos a casa si – con una sonrisa debajo de la mascara.

Naruto – no Kakashi-sensei yo no me puedo ir hasta encontrar a sasuke esa es la misión. – y se alejo de Kakashi.

Kakashi – adonde crees que vas – agorándolo del brazo – Naruto no te dejare ir que tal si te pasa algo que pretendes? – acercándose a el.

Naruto – Kakashi-sensei por favor déjeme ir mire yo se que ellos me persiguen por el kyubi y por un secreto mas si pero piense si sasuke esta con nosotros es mas fácil que encuentre a Itachi y Haci tendrá su venganza – entonces llegaron Sakura y sai.

Kakashi – tienes un buen plan, pero mejor vamos primero a konoha y vemos como encontramos a sasuke sabes que si te vas te consideraran como un traidor y no te servida de nada – se acerco quedándose en frente de Naruto – si?

Naruto - esta bien pero me tendrán que ayudar a convencer a la vieja – mientras se acercaba a Sakura y a sai.

Sakura – Naruto déjame curarte la herida del brazo – mientras agarraba su brazo pero Naruto lo aparto rápidamente como si quisiera esconder algo.

Naruto – no gracias – con una "sonrisa" en la cara (noten las comillas ¬¬)

Sai – bueno mejor nos vamos y nos damos el informe de la misión además ya va hacer el cumpleaños de Naruto vale? – Mientras se paraba del suelo – si Naruto – con su sonrisa ya casi sincera – (ya le sale mejor que antes verdad)

Naruto – si esta bien – mientras se masajeaba el brazo.

Kakashi – vámonos

-------------------------------cambio de escena---------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se encontraba en la mansión uchihas y viendo con que se quedaba ya había limpiado la sala, el comedor, la cocina, los dormitorios de visitas, todo menos la biblioteca el ático, el cuarto principal (mikoto y fugaku-bastardo en serio Ita y sasu son hijos de el? XD) y el cuarto de Itachi entonces recordó las fotos del departamento.

Sasuke – y si Naruto tiene fotos de Itachi, de seguro Itachi tiene de Naruto, podría saber que diablos tienen que ver ellos 2 y tal vez si lo descubro podría irme con Itachi y terminar con mi venganza. – pensaba en voz alta mientras se iba a la habitación de sus padres.

Empezó a limpiar la habitación y se empezó a instalar en la misma habitación ya que era la principal y el era el único que vivía ahí.

La habitación era de un azul oscuro con ventanas blancas por los bordes (ni modo que el cristal fuera blanco) y se encontraban abiertas, un armario de madera oscura, y un escritorio.

Después se fue a la biblioteca la limpio y después se fue a la ático, mirando las cosas que le provocaba recuerdos de su niñez y su familia después de casi acomodar toda la casa y haber encontrado fotos rotas las cuales eran de su familia junta, solo las de el y su hermano se encontraban en buen estado y una de una chica que se parecía a Naruto pero mucho ante que ellos nacieran y por lo tanto no le tomo importancia. (Mejor tómale importancia sasu mejor hazlo Wa cof cof perdonen soy una loca demente que se altera fácilmente XD)

Solo le faltaba la habitación de Itachi pero dejo pensarlo para después ya estaba muy cansado y se tenia que levantar temprano le iban a poner un interrogatorio y sabia que los interrogatorios de la hoja eran de lo mas pesados del mundo Ninja además que en 1 día llegaba Naruto de la misión que le pusieron y después el cumpleaños de Naruto.

-----------------------------------cambio de escena-----------------------------------------------

Ya era de noche y ya estaban a un día para llegar a konoha se encontraban ya casi al fin de una pradera para meterse al bosque de konoha y casi todos se encontraban bien.

Kakashi – bien creo que aquí descansaremos – sentándose en una piedra – Sakura sai ya esta curado?

Sakura – si ya esta bien – mientras se acostaba en el pasto fresco.

Sai – oigan donde esta Naruto – notando que la presencia del ojiazul faltaba.

Kakashi se sobre salto al notar que sai tenia razón naruto no se encontraba con ellos y si se la llevo itachi y si lo atacaron en el camino y no se dieron cuenta tenían que encontrarlo rápido.

Kakashi – Sakura quédate aquí haber si viene sai y yo vamos a buscarlo en la pradera.

Después de horas de búsqueda Kakashi se empezó a desesperar y se separo de sai, sai al oeste y el al norte.

Kakashi – *naruto donde estas* - mientras lo buscaba hasta que - ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió invocar a pakkun y a los demás? – entonces hizo los sellos de invocación y.

Pakkun – hola jefe, en que te ayudamos – hablo el pequeño perro que estaba arriba de otros muchos más grandes y 5 perros más.

Kakashi – necesito que busquen a naruto no lo encontramos ni sai ni yo rápido vallan – y los perro desaparecieron en una capa de humo por la gran rapidez en la que iban los perros. – Por favor encuéntrelo – y sus palabras solo fueron escuchadas por el viento que se volvía agitado.

------------------------------------cambio de escena----------------------------------------------

En un lugar de la pradera naruto se encontraba sentado un la orilla de un lago muy hermoso con los pies metidos en el mirando como bailaban las luciérnagas en la noche y la luna en medio de el lago con un hermoso espectáculo naruto parecia estar esperando algo o mejor dicho a alguien y entonces apareció una persona encapuchada.

¿? – hola Naruto – al parecer era una chica por el tono de voz –perdon si te he hecho esperar tenia un asunto que no podia dejar para después – decia la joven encapuchada mientras se acercaba.

Naruto – no importa kurayami onee-Chan – dijo con una gran sonrisa – bien etto como te lo digo dattebayo – mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Kurayami – Itachi-Kun te quiere llevar con el verdad? – y se sento a su lado

Naruto – si pero ise un trato con el – y la miro a los ojos azules que se notaban en la oscuridad – si yo consigo que sasuke renuncie a su venganza, que hable con itachi sin matarse en esos momentos y que regrese a konoha en un mes – dijo para después bajar la cabeza – yo no me ire con el como acordamos hace mucho tiempo pero…

Kurayami – pero que…

Naruto – sasuke no tiene que saber nada si consigo todo eso me dejara en liberdad.

Kurayami – mmm… te la puso difícil con lo de la venganza pero si le dices la verdad del clan seria mas facil que fuera a "hablar" con itachi-kun y tal vez podrias lograr que sasu-chan se quede en konoha… pero si sasuke se entera todo acaba… bueno no pensemos en eso dattebayo – con voz muy animada – mejor vete de seguro ya te estan buscando por que no creo que sean muy idiotas para no notar que les falta algo.

Naruto – si nos vemos – y se fue.

Kurayami – te prometo que todo estara bien… - y miro a las estrellas – o dejo de llamarme Kurayami… Uzumaki Kurayami.

-------------------------------------------fin capi-----------------------------------------------------

**Hola hehehe pues yo me hare una critica si lo voy a hacer creo que me quedo como un kakanaru este capi hehehe bueno hehehe le agradezco que lean este ff como sabran es muy ovio quien es kurayami bueno quiero preguntarles algo para el ff itachi y kurayami juntos o itachi sera yaoi? Hehehe.**

**Kurayami – como esta eso Laila-Chan? **¬¬

**Laila-Chan – nada bueno mira ya apareciste hehehehe mira sasu se quiere violar a naru. – y salgo corriendo como loca.**

**Kurayami – donde… LAILA-CHAN hehehe bueno nos vemos en el proximo capi si la loca sigue viva.**


	6. Yo no te odio,Regrso a Casa y ¿Sasuke?

**Hola si kurayami no me mato la soborne con ramen hehehe si ya se me tardo mucho pero noten que estamos de vacaciones (eso supongo yo) hehehehe bueno ahí me va a ayudar hidan wiii.**

**Hidan – gracias a jashin-sama que al fin me toque bueno a Laila-Chan no le pertenece naruto si no kakuzu no seria un &%$%& avaro y yo seria el principal sex simbol de naruto.**

**Laila-Chan – a que te refieres de naruto ¬¬ - mientras se acerca a hidan.**

**Hidan – que te importa maldita loca demente pervertida.**

**Laila-Chan – quieres que llame a mada-sensei y te torture como a líder-sama ¬¬**

**Hidan – no y yo hablaba de la serie no de naruto uzumaki idiota.**

**Laila-Chan – mas te vale por que Naru es de sasu y no soy una idiota hidan-Chan bueno y me quiero apresurar así que no pondré lo otro por que ya se lo saben bueno comenzamos.**

**------------------------comienzo de fic XD------------------------------------------------------**

Kakashi y sai al no encontrar a naruto regresaron con Sakura para ver si naruto se encontraba con ella pero…

Sakura – kakashi-sensei encontró a naruto – parándose del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Kakashi – no lo encontramos ahí que volver a konoha y… - no termino la oración por que algo en los arbustos se movía y después… después…(hahahahaha suspenso hahahahha XD).

Naruto – hola chicos que refrescante verdad… por que tienen esas caras – mientras se acercaba a los demás. – Sakura-Chan.

Sakura – NA-RU-TO estas muerto donde rayos estabas nos preocupamos para nada – mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

Kakashi – Sakura dejado ya lo que importa es que esta bien pero si naruto donde estabas y por que estas todo mojado.

Naruto – me fui a dar un baño cerca de aquí ahí un lago kakashi-sensei por que se pone así ni que me fuera a escapar para ir a buscar a Sasuke.

Sai – honestamente naruto-Kun tiene razón pero mejor nos vamos a dormir les párese. – (si sai-Kun a dormir kukukuku ¬w¬)

Kakashi – estabien vamos que mañana ya llegamos a konoha mientras se recargaba en un tronco.

Naruto, sai , Sakura – hai – mientras se acomodaban para dormir. (perdón si me meto otra vez pero maldita sea Sakura plasta rosa acosas por las noches a Naru-Chan sasu sálvalo).

unas horas después…

todos estaban dormidos excepto naruto que miraba las estrellas como si le fueran a decir un secreto (Que cursi me pongo a veces verdad) pero algo o mas bien alguien le detuvo de su que hacer. Era un pequeño cuervo negro (ni modo que blanco ¬¬) y una comadreja de pelaje café oscuro. (Ita-Chan *¬*)

cuervo – naruto-san nos podría acompañar – le dijo el cuervo no como una opción si no mas bien como una orden.

Comadreja – itzu-Chan por que siempre es tan frío y brusco – replicaba la comadreja. – mira hazlo así Naru-Chan quisiera acompañarnos Ita-sama le quisiera decir algo ^ ^ - con una sonrisa en la boca.

Itzu – por que rayos eres tan blanda Mitsui. – mientras empezaba a pelear con Mitsui.

Mitsui – no te enojes Itzu solo estoy siendo amable TT-TT – mientras se subía a los hombros de naruto – vamos Naru-Chan

Naruto – hai – para después pararse y perseguir al cuervo que volaba a la altura de naruto después de unos 5 Km. Se encontraron en un claro donde se encontraba itachi sentado en una piedra muy grande.

Itachi – naruto… ven por favor. – naruto notaba que itachi de algún modo muy raro itachi estaba preocupado. ( o por jashin-sama es el fin del mundo XD) naruto camino asta que llego en frente de itachi.

Itachi – naruto ¿tu me odias por esto del trato? – mientras acariciaba la mejilla derecha de naruto con ternura.

Naruto – Ita- itachi… - lo miraba con sorpresa por que no esperaba una pregunta de ese tipo – no yo no te odio ¿Por qué preguntas eso?.

Itachi – no por nada naruto al parecer ya no tienes que traer a sasuke a konoha.- mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de naruto. – de seguro te preguntas por que te digo esto bien es por que Sasuke ha vuelto a la aldea y a matado a orochimaru y a kabuto.

Naruto – y por que me dices esto si lo que tu quieres es que me vaya contigo – con voz muy seria – cual es el caso de esto itachi esto es una estupidez. – mientras se intentaba liberar del abrazo de itachi. (Para empezar cuando lo abrazo O_o)

Itachi – ¡u sabes que yo no tengo la culpa de lo que isieron nuestros padres yo no tengo la culpa de que el clan hubiera muerto yo no tengo la culpa de que los consejeros desterraran a kurayami!- mientras empezaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos y empezaba a abrazar mas fuerte a naruto – yo no tengo la culpa de que este solo y quiera tu compañía y ademas de que te este protegiendo de madara yo no tengo la culpa de que sasuke me odie de… que todos me odien.

Naruto – itachi – ya se habia calmada y no se intentaba liberar para después empezar a abrazar a itachi quien se abia relajado un poco pero seguia llorando en silencio. – yo se que tu no tienes la culpa la culpa la tiene la avaricia y egoismo que tiene madara y que tambien tenia tu padre.

Itachi – ¿Por qué me tratas bien después de lo que te e hecho pasar? – mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de naruto – me tienes lastima.

Naruto – no yo no te tengo lastima ita-chan – (WFF XoX) – y te trato bien por que somos familia después de todo tu yo y kurayami solo falta que te liberes de madara y que sasuke te acepte de nuevo y volveremos a la familia que eramos antes. – con una sonrisa de lo mas sincera. (ni modo que falsa ademas naru en su vida y en sus siguientes vidas nunca podra hacer una sonrisa falsa)

Itachi – no me llamas ita-chan desde hace muchos años… sera mejor que regreses ya vi la regañada que te puso haruno. – le decia para después soltarlo.

Naruto esta bien ita-Chan nos vemos otro dia y yo se que aun estara nuestro trato en pie =^^= sayonara. – mioentras se iba corriendo.

Itachi – si adios

-------------------------------cambio de escena---------------------------------------------------

En la puerta de konoha….

Naruto – al fin en casa ire con irula-sensei a comer ramen hehehe – decia mientras iba caminando.

Sakura kakashi y sai – naruto algo se mueve en tu mochila… - con lo cual tenian mucha razon puesto que su mochila se estaba mobiendo.

Naruto – wuaaaaa quítenmela – para después abentar la mochila

Mitsui – buaaa por que nos lansas asi naru-chan – que empezaba a salir de la mochila – que te ise para merecer este trato – mientras se ponia enfrente de naruto.

Naruto – Mitsui que haces aquí no se supones que deves estar en… - pero callo al ver la cara de sus compañeros kakashi bueno el estaba con su librito hentai recuerdos del icha icha paradaice (asi se escribe bn si rebibi a ero-sennin digo a jiraiya-sama) Sakura con una cara estupida de que lindo animalito y sai con su sonrisa.

Mitsui – si yo se que no deberia estar aquí pero mi jefe me mando a cuidarte – con una sonrisa en su pequeña cara – espero que no te moleste naru-chan

Naruto – no importa bueno mira ella es Sakura-chan el es kakashi-sensei y el es sai bueno entregamos el reporte de la mision y te enseñare por que el ramen de ichiraku es el mejor.

Mitsui – ok – para después se pone en el hombro de naruto

Kakashi – vamos chicos.

Naruto sai Sakura – hai

En la oficina de la vieja (tsunade aparece con mirada acesina) digo la gran y no vieja hokage.

Tsunade – muy bien pueden retirarse pero antes les mostrare a su nuevo compañero de equipo…. Puedes pasar.

Sasuke – mucho tiempo sin vernos naruto – regargandose en la pared y tenia puesto una camisa negra y unos pantalones como los de kakashi y con la banda de konoha.

Naruto – sasuke… TEME!!!!

-----------------------------------------fin Capi-------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno aquí lo tienen hehehe ya se me salio muy itanaru pero recuerden es un sasunaruita hehehehe bueno espero que les aya gustado**

**Si no matenme XD paro bueno hehehe bueno capi dedicado a el gran rey del pop michael Jackson te tendremos en nuestros corazones 5 seg. De silencio…**

**1…**

**2…**

**3…**

**4…**

**5…**

**Bueno byee se cuidan y nos leemos**


	7. Reunion, Dolor y Hermana

**Hola hehehe si lo se me tardo pero dios santo resulta que me han puesto este año examenes parciales (que asco) pero ya ven como es la vida. Bueno antes de empezar quisiera darle muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic hehehe bueno hoy me va a ayudar a alguien que adoro si lo adoro y les dire no, no es Naru-Chan no, no es sasu-chan y no, no es ita es el maravilloso grande y magnifico madara uchiha.**

**Madara – no se como rayos acabe haciendo esto se supone que en estos momentos deberia conquistar el mundo pero bueno a Laila-Chan no le pertenece naruto si no yo seria padre de itachi y de sasuke y no el bastardo como ella dice de fugaku yo seria el rey del mundo y la dejaria ser de akatsuki bueno listo ¿contenta?**

**Laila-Chan – si Mada-kun merece un premio te regalo a dei por unos segundos.**

**Deidara – yo nunca acepte esto.**

**Laila-Chan – Dei-Chan el es el lider hasi que calladito te ves mas sexy de lo que ya eres.**

**Deidara – Por que a mi!**

**Advertencia: yaoi dolor para naru y wuahaha insultare a konoha o mas bien otra personita wuahaha pero yo le dije que la insultara wuahahaha cof cof perdon empieza fic!**

Sasuke – Que te pasa dobe has visto un fantas ma hehehe – mientras se acercaba al equipo kakashi. (el nombre me da risa XD).

Sakura – Que haces aquí sasuke-kun con alegria en su voz (Si Sakura por que sera que esta ahí ¬¬)

Sai – Pues por que sera – (Sai eres mi hermano perdido sniff) – Sakura-Fea por que no eres una niña normal – mientras que hacia el movimiento de la familia peluche.

Sakura – Callate Sai – mientras ya lo intentaba matar con la mirada.

Sasuke – No me diras nada naruto de por si me entere que tuviste una mision no es asi – dijo el morenaso mientras se paraba al lado del rubio – hmp por lo que veo seguramente has fracasado.

Tsunade – ya vasta uchiha – mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina – hablando de la mision como les fue. – mirando detenidamente al rubio.

Kakashi – pues mas o menos puesto que si nos encargamos del pergamino pero…

Naruto – nos atacaron unos ninjas y me lastime el brazo pero nada de que preocuparse hehehe. – mientras sonreia con una sonrisa medio falsa y nerviosa.

Tsunade me estas mintiendo que paso. – pregunto la rubia sospechando de que le estaria ocultando el rubio himperactivo. – naruto dime la verdad.

Naruto – no paso nada obaa-Chan en serio. – y mientras con el rabillo del ojo miraba a sasuke. – lo del brazo no importa mucho después de todo ya sabes que me curo mucho – mientras caminaba para la puerta pero antes de que su mano llegara a la puerta fue detenido por el brazo de sasuke.

Sasuke – por que le tomas importancia a esconder esto y por que ocultas tu brazo – mientras sujetaba un poco mas fuerte el el cual escondia.- ademas tengo que preguntarte algo sobre itachi. – para después sentir que el rubio se tnsaba mas.

Naruto – solo viniste por eso verdad solo te importa matar a itachi no es solo la venganza lo que te importa verdad – mientras se trataba de soltar del agarre del pelinegro – si es solo por eso por lo que has regresado pues mejor largate! – pero se detuvo al sentir un grandolor en el pecho (no, no se emocionen o es por que le grito a sasu y se dio cuenta) y en el brazo el cual sujetaba sasukepara después caer de rodillas – Tsk el sello ya se activo – dijo en un susurro para después morderse el labio.

Sasuke – naruto que te pasa – dijo para después notar que del brazo que el sujetaba empesaba a salir sangre para después jalar la manga del rubio para ver que en su brazo tenia un sello y debajo de este venia el signo del clan uchiha.

Kakashi – naruto que te pasa dime que rayos te hiso itachi cuando lucharon – dijo sin importar la reaccion de la hokage o el uchiha.

Sakura empesaba a llorar por recordar lo sucedido y de nuevo no podia hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo. (si Sakura como siempre no eres de utilidad ¬¬) mientras que sai miraba a su amigo el cual mostraba una ca5ra de mucho dolor en su rostro, tsunade se acerco rapidamente para revisar al rubio el cual se encontraba en los brazos del pelinegro. ( seguro sasu-chan estaba en la gloria y en el infierno)

Tsunade – no, no se que le psasa no le puedo ayudar - mientras de ara seria se volva a una impotente y triste.

Sasuke – que fue lo que paso por que no nos dijeron que itachi los ataco por que rayos no lo ayudaron – mientras se abrazaba al rubio el cual curiosamente ya habia dejado de sangrar y ya no sentia dolor si no que se encontraba dormido en los brazos de sasuke. ( estoy celosa ¬w¬)

Kakashi – que rayos a pasado – mientras se acercaba a tsunade la cual tenia la misma cara de confucion que el sasuke y los demas.

¿? – vaya, vaya, vaya se han vuelto mas inútiles de lo que ya eran antes, de hecho hasta con el viejo del tercero se empezaron a volver inútiles creo que con mi padre aun como hokage nunca hubiera pasado esto. – dijo una joven con capa oscura de la cual sus ojos azules se notaban como unos hermosos zafiros la cual se encontraba sentada en el marco de la ventana.

Sasuke – quien eres y por que insultas como si tu ya hubieras estado aquí – con naruto aun en brazos pero lo abrazaba proctectoramente.

¿? – no, no sasu-chan la pregunta es por que tan comodo con mi hermanito hehehe – con una voz vurlona mientras se quitaba la cabucha que cubria su rostro.

Sasuke sai y Sakura habrieron los ojos al maximo que podian por que la joven que se encontraba enfrente de ellos era igual a naruto solo que con los rasgos mas finos y con una apariencia no mas de una joven de 23 años.

Sakura – naruto tiene una hermana – dijo lentamente la pelichicle la cual seguia muy confundida.

Kurayami – por su puesto que tiene una hermana hmp, no entiendo como esta aldea se volvio tona hahaha ademas de inútiles idiotas a execionovia de mi hermano que no es tondo como otros hahaha. –

Tsunade – kurayami yo se que tu desprecias esta aldea por lo que te han hecho a ti y a ootras personas pero no voy a permitir que me insultes en la cara. –mientras se colocaba enfrente de la joven. –y a que se debe tu visita.

Kurayami – se trata de mi pequeño naru y sasu-chan que parece que si si funciono el jutsu. – mientras empesaba a acercarse a sasuke.

Sasuke – yo no recuerdo haberte conocido y de que jutsu hablas. – mentras miaraba a la chica con desconfiansa.

Kurayami –eso es por que te borre la memoria con un jursu de borrado de memoria lo use contigo y con naru.

Kakashi – eso hace cuando fue – mientras se unia a la conversación – por que para eso devio de haber sido cuando…

Kurayami cuando ita-chan se fue mientras se sentaba en la silla de tsunade y ponia los pies en el escritorio y mantenia su sonrisa que ya llegaba a ser medio diabolica.

Sasuke- de que hablas por que habria motivos de borrarme la memoria y lade naruto.

Kurayami – hahaha por que no lo averiguas S-A-S-U-C-H-A-N – para después ver un brillo siniestro en los ojos de la joven. – que tal si jugamos al juego de Alicia.

**Wuahaha si ya lo subi wuahaha nee itachi-sama que te parecio.**

**Itachi – yo no Sali sniff O/n\O**

**Laila-chan – pero pronto apareceras hehehe bueno gracias por leer quiero dedicarle este capi a la mejor amiga de mi queridicima sofia-chan te adoro chica bueno nos vemos en el proximo capi hehehe a si pero antes pues me han llegado preguntas del fic o capis a si que si quieren me pueden mandar sus preguntas en reviews y asi poder contestarlen en el proximo capi bueno ahora si matta nee!**


End file.
